Fantasy Love
by chelsea-chee
Summary: A ColorGuard member fantasies about a love she could never get: a drummer.


**_Well… I guess as an introduction, I'll say this is based on a semi-true story. The feelings are real, the conversation is not. And because of that, I'm changing names to hide identities. Never the less, enjoy the story._**

**_Summary: A ColorGuard fantasizes about a love she could never get: a drummer._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the band, or any of the people in this story. I only own me._**

I sighed, looking at him from across the bandroom. He was over where they all are, in a corner of the bandroom, the percussionists. And here I was, on the opposite side of the room, in the opposite CORNER even, a ColorGuard member. Everyone knows, at least in our two sections, that a Guard can never date a drummer. It's… against the unwritten rules of Marching Band. But we do anyway, ColorGuard members love breaking the rules.

But this is one rule I can't break. Not because I don't have the guts, (which I don't) but because of _HER_.

As if on cue, his girlfriend, also a drummer named Maggie appeared, him seeming utterly happy to see her. They smiled and she must have said hi to him. Then he said something back, probably insulting, as she pouted slightly while he laughed. She started laughing soon as well and he kissed her on the cheek. Her.

I sighed again, placing my elbows on my knees and my hands on my cheeks. I've never even said a word to him before. So many times I've thought of what I would say, but never had the courage. If I was a senior like him, then maybe, because we'd both be in the same grade and have more of a chance to talk to each other.

But I'm a junior. And so is Maggie, but because she's a drummer, **she** got to talk to him, **she** got to be his girlfriend. Not me.

I bet he wouldn't even date me, even if I was a drummer. I'm too plain, too… ugly.

At least I'm allowed to have him in my mind. I wonder what it would feel like to kiss him? To feel his lips on my own, his hands around my waist as mine tangled into his curly brown hair. To feel his in my own, for him to whisper my name-

"Crystal!" I jumped slightly at the sudden hiss of my name. I turn my head to see one of my fellow ColorGuard members staring at me. Our head director talked loudly in front of the band, probably saying what it was we would be doing today. She must want me to pay attention.

"What?" I asked anyway.

"You were staring at Mikey again." It wasn't a question, more like a statement. I shrugged.

"So?" She knows I stare at him all the time. Why would she start complaining now?

"And he saw you," she whispered and at this, I whip my head back around to see that he is indeed staring at me from within his section.

_Crap_! My head shoots down to look at our gum-covered carpet, feeling my face heat up with a blush. He saw me staring at him, probably with some sort of dreamy look on my face. After a few minutes of staring at the ground, I hear cheering coming from fellow band members. Our head director must be done, so we're probably heading outside. I ask my friend what we're doing.

"Since it's lightening outside, we're going into the Gym to practice," she told me, shaking her head softly at me for being so spaced out. It's not my usual behavior.

I nod my head, slowly getting up and grabbing our practice flag. I put on my fingerless gloves, grab my water bottle, and start to follow the others out of the bandroom and to the Gym.

I catch a glimpse of Mikey getting his drum as I leave.

:) :p ;)

We were running the show over and over again in the Gym. I was getting pretty tired of it. Couldn't you give us a five-minute break or something?! Mikey had left the Gym a few minutes before we started the show over again, and I wondered where he went. Finally, our head director stops us to talk to the band about bad horn angles or something like that… So I used the time to practice one of the tosses for the show. Suddenly, right as I threw the flag up, the screw comes flying out of my top, clanking loudly as it hit the Gym floor.

Everyone in the Guard stops to stare at me as I grip sheepishly and go to fetch it. It's then I noticed that not just the Guard, but the entire band, percussion, and even our two band directors had stopped what they were doing to also stare at me. The floor seemed very interesting as I hurried out of the Gym and to the bandroom.

Once inside, I head straight for the Guard closet, opening up the door and grabbing a new top and back tape. Walking back out, I set my flag against the wall as I try to find the beginning of the roll. It's then I hear the shuffle of feet, and I realize I'm not alone.

I look up in a quick glance, my curiosity getting the best of me. It was then that I gasped slightly, dropping the tape, top, and screw in my hands because the other person was none other than Mikey, his drum fastened tightly on him. Even though both Mikey and Maggie play the drums, it's not the same kind. Maggie plays the bass drum while Mikey played snare last year, but has moved on to tenor for his last.

He looked over at me, probably hearing the clatter of my dropped things, and for a moment, I was frozen. We stood there, staring at each other for a few moments before I remembered how to move. Doing so, I turn my body slightly away, enough to look beside me and start reaching for my flag.

"I don't like you like that, you know," he said, making me freeze for the second time. This time I was able to turn my head to look at him. It's the first time he's ever said anything to me, _ever_. "You're not my type," he added, and at time I started to chuckle.

"Yeah, I know," I told him, a bit of bitterness to my tone. Why was it so easy to talk to him now? Because it's about a relationship that will never happen? Something that we both know?

"What grade are you in anyway?" he asked, and for a second, I was surprised. Shouldn't the conversation be over, now that he's stated we'll never be together?

"Uh… I'm a junior," I said and he nodded his head.

"Oh… I thought you were a sophomore or something…" I frowned, my forehead creasing. How dare he insult me like that?! Even if he is hot! "But I do have something to ask."

"Oh yeah? What?" It felt weird to have an attitude against the guy I've had a crush on since I was a freshman.

"Why were you staring at me like that? I mean, I know you like me, but there was something else, wasn't there?" he said, and a part of me was amazed at how well he could read my expressions (maybe it was because I'm easy to read).

Another was embarrassed because now I have to tell him why.

"Ahh… yeah. Well, you see…" I stuttered, looking at the carpet again as I could feel a blush creeping up on my face. I wondered if he was going to wait for me to finish, but I didn't know if I could.

It was silent for a few moments before I heard him take a quick intake of breath, followed by an "Ahh." Seems like he figured it out. "Of course you would," I heard him mumble, and I hesitantly looked up to see his face had some sort of a smile on it.

"Wh-What?" I said after a while. It looked like he had some sort of idea…

"Just a kiss, huh? That's all you want from me?" he asked with a chuckle. "Have you ever even kissed someone before?"

I felt my fists clench, my face turning into a scowl. "Yes! I've kissed plenty of people!" I realized too late that my outburst probably just added more to his 'no-kiss' theory, as his smile just grew wider. "I have…" I mumbled dejectedly, looking back down at the carpet.

I heard some shuffling around on his part, and when I looked back up, I gasped, seeing that he had set down his drum. My eyes grew wide. Was he really planning on going through with this? I quickly pulled my long hair out of the ponytail it was in while he wasn't looking, just in case.

"Of course you have," he said, answering my previous statement as he looked up, chuckling softly. "Nice," he added, commenting on my hair as he held out his hand, stepping forward some. "Come on," he said when I didn't move.

I broke out of my trance, quickly placing my hand in his. His skin felt rough and warm, yet somewhat soft as well. I let him led me over to his section, us now standing in-between the drums and the tubas.

"You probably want a make-out, don't you?" he asked, grinning as he placed my hand he was holding around his neck. I eagerly put the other there too, feeling his arms wrap around my waist.

I shrugged. "You do what you want. I don't want to do anything that might mess up you and Maggie's relation-"

"No one's going to find out," he assured me, so I just nodded my head. I closed my eyes, feeling my face slowly lean closer to his, till our lips brushed softly.

Then it has more forceful; his lips on my own, parted slightly as were mine. I felt his tongue expertly move, tangling with my own. Mikey was hot; there was no denying it, so he must have plenty more experience in kissing and… other affairs than I would.

A part of me, a very small part of me, was screaming that it wasn't right, to be kissing someone else's boyfriend. But that part disappeared immediately when he hugged my hips closer to his, crushing our bodies together.

I roamed my hands through his hair like I had always dreamed of doing, feeling his fingers brush along my back. It felt good, it felt nice, it felt… _right_.

Just then, we both heard the door creak open, our eyes flashing open, Mikey immediately pulling his face away, breaking the kiss. His arms twisted away from me, the force pushing me back and onto the floor.

I landed ungracefully on my butt. I looked up to see Mikey over in his section, placing his drum holster on, acting as if that's what he's been doing all along.

He looked over at me at that moment, giving me a quick flash of a smile before coming to help me up. I eagerly took his hand, standing up while making sure there was enough space between us. I half-wondered who it was that came. I looked anyway.

It was the assistant direction and the one in charge of the percussions. Well, at least it wasn't Maggie.

I quickly left his section without a backward glance, retreating back to my own. I felt a sense of disappointment wash over me as I did. It was over. That was the only opportunity I had to be with him, and it ended early because of an interruption.

I sighed, picking up my dropped objects in one while I held my flag in the other. I placed the objects in a box in the Guard closet, putting my flag on the wall as I grabbed another one. I'll fix it after practice; I've already wasted enough time as it is.

I walked back out of the closet, seeing Mikey have his drum back on. He gestured his head toward the door and I nodded, following him out of it. Once outside, his walk immediately slowed, probably preventing time to get to the Gym.

"I never got your name," he said suddenly, looking down as I looked up at him.

"Uh…" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Crystal."

He laughed, which made me blush more. Was my name funny to him? "And I'm sure you already know mine," he answered, and at this I chuckled.

"Yeah… Mikey." We both laughed, turning a corner. Not much longer now till we reach the Gym.

His chuckling stopped short before mine did. "We should do this again sometime."

I stopped, turning around to look at him. We were only ten feet from the door, hidden by the wall there. I searched his face, looking for some hidden joke. Was he _serious_?!

"Wh-What?" That was the only word I could think of that fit.

He shrugged, tugging on my free hand, moving my body around his drum to crush against his side. It was so warm, and I unconsciously took a sniff, remembering his scent. "You know… next time we're alone, we should do this again, until I leave of course," he said, smiling down slightly at me. As if it were no big thing!

"But-!" I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it. Marching season is the only time I see him and it's only in fall, which meant it would have to happen sometime before it ended. But there was probably no chance _of it_ happening again. He seemed to understand that, which is why he made the offer in the first place.

I nodded my head, agreeing to the fantasy proposal. What happened back in the bandroom was a once-in-a-lifetime chance, and we both seemed to know that.

He released me from his grip, and I walked back around him, to the Gym doors, holding it open for him. He gave me a slight nod as thanks. They were still practicing the show music. How many times had they run it while I was gone?

Mikey immediately went to his section while I walked around them, finding an open spot in the back of the Guard. Once the music ended moments later, I was bombarded by various members, all asking the same question: "Where have you _been_?"

I shrugged, giving the same answer each time. "In the bandroom. Couldn't find a top and the tape."

All talking ceased, and we turned to the head direction, listening to him and the assistant direction talk. I checked my watch; practice was almost over. I snuck a glance over at Mikey in his section, and he was quietly whispering to them, probably telling them if they messed up and how to fix it. He _was_ one of the three section leaders in their group, after all.

He stopped at Maggie, talking to her longer than the others and I slumped against my flag, wishing it were me instead. _At least you did get to talk to him, and kiss_ a part of me said and I mentally agreed.

He looked up then, straight at me, smiling softly as his hand rested on Maggie's shoulder. I smiled back, unable to stay sad when I knew full well that he was smiling at **me**.

And yet, the nagging in the back of my head never stopped, always repeating over and over again, that we both knew this was a fantasy love of mine.

And that it could never come true.

**_Well, there it is. This thought was nagging at me until I finally decided to write it down. But now I'm wondering if I should make a sequel… I mean, I've had thoughts that each take different directions if I were to, so it might be a while before I would be able to put it up. Then again, I'm only doing a sequel if you guys want me to. Be for-warned though, since I'd just add it on to this story as another chapter, the rating will be bumped up to "M" because there will be a lemon in it._**

**_Anywho, send me your feedback in a review please. And since we're all bandnerds, I'm hoping I don't have to explain any of the pretenses used in here, but always ask in a review if you're not sure! I love answering questions! hehe! Thanxs! :) :p ;)_**


End file.
